


A child's dream

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: haha - Freeform, i was inspired by an illust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: The child's eyes twinkle in excitement as he focuses his gaze in front of the television, his favorite show is about to begin. The sight of the brunette child is endearing if you decided to ignore his clothes and surroundings.





	A child's dream

The child's eyes twinkle in excitement as he focuses his gaze in front of the television, his favorite show is about to begin. The sight of the brunette child is endearing if you decided to ignore his clothes and surroundings.

Piles of trash bags and unused cardboard boxes are set next to him, used cigarettes burn in the ashtray. Wallpaper that starts to chip off and dirty curtain, softly fluttering into the gentle blows of winds that came from the open window. The brunette child himself was nowhere near clean, pristine nor spotless. Not that he mind, too engrossed at the TV Show. Amazed at how they fight in the name of justice. Yet we all know that everything seen on TV was nothing but false act played by actors. It's a good way to ruin one's childhood, right? 

Another endearing sight is when he stood up and mimic their poses and wanting to be like them. "Warriors of Justice" People dubbed the fabricated heroes. Albeit who knows, the endearing child might become a hero?

A fraudulent hero of his own story that is. 

Schadenfreude from the malevolent God who begins to play with his tragic and overly-dramatic life that will be soon filled with self-deception and fabricated smile.

That rotten justice from TV was never real after all.


End file.
